Marron's Destiny
by Violet Hyacinth
Summary: The world falls to an unspeakable evil...and Marron's the key to stopping it. My first fic here, please r/r!
1. The Jump

Marron's Destiny by [Violet Hyacinth][1]   
Chapter One: The Jump   
  
  


I hated the Briefs' Christmas parties. I hated all of the Briefs' parties. But I hated the Christmas parties most of all.

I sat at my usual table in a corner, alone, watching all the happy couples dance and laugh. No one bothered to ask me to dance. No one noticed me sitting by myself. No one noticed me at all.

No one cared.

And to think, I had actually _voluntarily_ gone to this party. I went out and bought a pink dress, because, well, everyone liked it when I wore _pink_. I went to a salon and got my nails and toenails all done nicely and put on make-up and did my hair...all because this year, I was hopeful. Hopeful that someone would ask me to dance, that my "friends" would invite me to sit with them and we'd laugh and talk all night.

But no, none of that happened. Everyone ignored me...including my own parents. What was I to expect from them, anyway? They didn't bother to go to my high school or college graduation. Last year I was in a horrible car accident and nearly died. No one came to the hospital to see how I was. No one came, to any of those things. No one.

I looked at the table where my so-called "friends" sat. Trunks and Bra Briefs and Goten and Pan Son. They were laughing. Probably at me. Probably calling me "Marron the Moron" like so many people in school used to call me. 

Tears flooded my vision as I recalled the horrible things people would do to me at school. And my "friends" watching, not doing a thing. Just laughing.

So I joined the "bad" crowd. Why? 'Cos they accepted me for who I was. They went through the same things I did. All they asked in return was that I smoke some of their shit. They gave me acceptance, which I never had before, but they didn't give me their friendship.

I started looking for something else I neer had before...love. I went to a couple of parties, _real_ parties, and met some guys. They'd listen to me...if I had sex with them. Sometimes they didn't.

Pan laughed loudly, breaking me away from my thoughts. _They were never my friends,_ I realized. _Ever. No one in this room ever cared about me. No one in this world._

I got up. No one noticed that I was sobbing. I left the party. I started running up the stairs...to the roof. _No one cares about me. No one would care what happened to me. They wouldn't give it a second thought. So why the hell should I care about what would happen to them?_

I started laughing hysterically, uncontrollably. _Oh, but when it happens they would care about me! Because I know about the evil that awaits them...all of them. I know when it's coming, and how to defeat it._

Because I'm the key.

They'll wish they had paid more attention to me! They'll wish they were nicer to me. Maybe then, I would've told thme. Helped them.

But it's too late now.

I flung open the door to the roof and walked slowly to the edge. I wrapped my arms around myself as powerful winds gusted past me. I got to the very edge. I looked down--and gasped.

It was so far down! I'd die for sure!

I gulped. In only a couple of seconds I'd be at peace at last.

I closed my eyes--and stepped off. I started falling...falling, at a rapid speed. The air rushed past me. I couldn't breathe. I was falling so fast.... 

The ground came closer and closer into view. I clenched my fists and prepared myself for impact.

_"Marron!"_

A/n--Hehe, I just love cliffhangers. 

   [1]: mailto:violet093@yahoo.com



	2. Jack

Marron's Destiny by [Violet Hyacinth][1]  
Chapter 2: Jack  
  
A/n--Hey! I just wanted to say that I know it says there's supposed to be an unspeakable evil...but it's gonna take a *little* while to get there. It's *ahem* a long story. lol. Enjoy!  
  
  


Impact never came. Instead, I actually started going up. The air rushed past me, but I could breathe again. I took big gulps of fresh air. 

_Wait a second, what's going on? I'm supposed to be dead by now!_

I opened my eyes and only saw lavender. Lots of lavender. Trunks' hair. I saw his face. He seemed angry. I realized that I was flying in his arms, back up to the roof. He held on to me tightly, as if I'd jump again.

"Marron, what were you thinking? You could've _died_!" _That was the point_, I thought.

"How'd you know...how'd you find me?" I asked.

"I saw you leave the party. You seemed upset...so I followed you. Up the stairs, to the roof. I saw you jump...." He looked at me. Trunks no longer seemed angry, he seemed...worried? "Marron, why?" I buried my face in his chest. To hide the tears.

He landed on the roof. "No, I can't go back to the party. Please...take me home."

"Why-"

_"Please."_

"I don't know where you live," Trunks said. 

"I live three blocks away from here. In the Satan City Apartment Complex." I showed him where it was and he dropped me off at my balcony. "Thank you," I murmured. "Good night."

"Marron?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never do that again." I hesitated. "Please." He looked at me with his pleading sky blue eyes.

"I promise." He smiled.

"Good night."

"Good night." He stepped up to the railing.

"And Marron?" I turned around. "_I_ care." Trunks flew off into the distance, leaving me standing there in shock.

My fingers were still crossed behind my back.

~

When I woke up, it was raining. I opened the curtains and saw just a bleak and dreary day. I actually liked days like that, however. It was the perfect day to curl up on a couch and read.

I took a shower, dressed, then looked in my refrigerator for something to eat. All I saw was a moldy bowl of rice (which I promptly threw out) and a bottle of ketchup. "Looks like I'll be eating out for breakfast," I muttered. I pulled on my jacket and walked down the twelve flights of stairs to the exit (the elevator broke down, just my luck).

It was colder than I thought it would be, and as the cold wind hit me I suddenly remembered the night before. Trunks probably told everyone...ugh, they'd treat me like a complete psycho. _I probably am._ Oh well. At least people would pay attention to me. Nevertheless it was embarressing. 

I went to the restaurant I worked at (I had the day off) and got a coffee and a bagel. As I ate I looked around at all the people. _Good thing I don't have to work today,_ I thought, _'cos this place is packed!_ Every table was taken and the two waitresses were frantic, running from table to table. I saw poor Lizzie Parsen, an American girl, at the verge of tears as she struggled to understand the things people saying to her. Michiko, the other waitress, was screaming at a customer while trying to balance three trays. I sighed. Then I saw the familar shade of lavender. _Trunks!_ He was sitting only two tables away with Goten. They were deep in conversation. _Oh no! I can't let him see me! I can't face him! He probably thinks I'm a freak! _I waved Michiko over. "Can I have my check, please?" Her eyes widened. "I need it _now."_

"Do you see how crowded it is today? I'll probably have time to get your check when my _shift's over._ Sorry girl, but you're going to have to wait!"

"But--" She was already gone. I sighed. I hid my face and hoped to Kame they wouldn't--

"Marron?" I cringed and looked up. It was none other than Trunks. Goten was watching us. _Oh no...Trunks probably told Goten...._

"H-Hey Trunks." I looked down at my lap. He sat across from me. 

"I was wondering, you know, how you were doing...." He talked to me calmly and slowly, as if I didn't understand. 

"I'm fine, Trunks. Fine." We were silent for a moment. 

"Tell me something." His eyes blazed into mine. "Why did you jump last night?" I laughed bitterly.

"If you have to ask," I said, putting money on the table for my food,"then you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are." I got up and left. I pushed open the door and was once again hit by the force of the cold wind. Trunks followed after me. 

"Marron!" I kept walking and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw _him_ staring down at me, a smile on his perfect face. He had black hair cut very short and spiked up in the front and intense blue eyes. He looked oddly familar...like I knew him from somewhere.

"Hey," he said. His voice sent chills down my spine.

"Hey." Trunks suddenly grabbed my arm, bringing me back into reality.

"Marron, just answer me! I'm only trying to help!"

"Let go of me!"

"Is there a problem here?" the guy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"No," Trunks said. The two boys glared at each other. I wrenched myself out of Trunks' grasp. Goten appeared in the restaurant doorway. Trunks glanced back at him. "I'll talk to you later, Marron." He left. I sighed with relief.

"Marron? That's a pretty name," the guy said. I blushed. "I'm Jack. Lizzie's brother. You know her?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm supposed to pick her up." He smiled at me. "I know this sounds weird 'cos we just met...sorta...but anyway do you want to do go dinner with me?" My grin couldn't get any bigger.

"Sure."

"How about here, seven o' clock?"

"It's gonna be packed."

"Hmm...true," he said. "How about my place, seven o' clock?" My stomach was twisting in knots. _His place?_ "You don't have you...I wouldn't trust someone who I just bumped into...but you're _different_."

"No...I want to." He smiled.

"Great. Here's my address and my number if you need to call for directions or something." He whipped out a pen and wrote it on the back of my hand. "See ya then."

"See ya." I smiled at him and walked away. A little voice in the back of my head kept asking,_"What have you gotten yourself into?!"_

   [1]: mailto:violet093@yahoo.com



	3. The Date

Marron's Destiny by [Violet Hyacinth][1]  
Chapter 3: The Date  
  
A/n--Yeah, this chapter's a bit short, but it's sort of important. Yup yup.  
  
  


It was six fifty p.m., and I was in my car, driving to Jack's house. I was wearing a light blue speghatti-strapped tank top and an ankle-length black skirt. My hair was up in a bun and I was wearing a little make-up.

I was _extremely_ nervous.

I kept thinking to myself that I hardly knew this guy, and I was crazy to be going to his house. I had pepper spray in my purse and was going over the few self-defense techniques in my mind. Yet the other half of me couldn't believe how lucky I was. Besides, he couldn't be _that_ bad. He is, after all, Lizzie's brother.

Jack lived in an upscale part of Satan City. No homeless people and no run-down buildings. It was on the border of Satan City and some place called Metro City. There weren't any buildings, just mansions. I reached his house...er..._estate_. The gates swung open for me and I drove through. The driveway seemed to go on forever. It finally stopped and I parked. I got out and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell. The house..._estate_...was too big for just one person. I wondered if Lizzie and her family lived there. If so then she was very well off...why was she a waitress?

A maid answered the door. "Mr. Parsen is waiting for you in the dining room. I shall show you to him." She spoke with a cold voice, deviod of any emotion. I wondered again what I was doing here. I followed her through many hallways and rooms until we finally reached the dining room. That one room was at least three times the size of my apartment. It was all very elegant. I wished I had dressed up more properly...that is, until I saw Jack. He was wearing the same thing as this morning. It put me at ease. 

"Marron! Hey! I wasn't sure if you were going to come." I just smiled back. "Oh, here, have a seat." He pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and he sat across from me. A maid brought over the food. I nervously tried to remember if with the silverwear I started on the inside and worked my way out...or was it vice versa? Jack smiled. He started eating and I just copied what he did. We talked through the meal about nearly everything. I never met someone who _really_ wanted to know about me. Jack hung on my every word, which embarressed me. 

At the end of the meal I asked where the bathroom was. He had the maid, "Macy" lead me there. I walked down a dark hallway, her in the lead. All the doors were closed. The house seemed very uncomfortable. She pointed me to a door and I went in.

Once again I wondered what I had gotten myself into. Jack seemed warm and kind...but everything else seemed to scare me. I'd just tell him that I didn't feel good and needed to go home. I felt very tired anyway.

Before I exited the bathroom I felt like I could go right to sleep. I was dizzy and my legs were like jello. I opened the door and saw Jack staring at me. He no longer seemed warm and kind. He looked emotionless, like Macy. I collapsed into his arms. 

Jack carried me up the stairs, down more dark hallways, and into a bedroom. I felt like I was in a dream. I saw myself, paralyzed, and was screaming,_"Run! Scream! Do something!"_

Jack laid me on the bed and began undressing me and himself. I passed out, but just before I did, I heard him say,"Starting tonight, it's all over."

The next morning I didn't remember a thing.

   [1]: mailto:violet093@yahoo.com



	4. Memory Loss

Marron's Destiny by [Violet Hyacinth][1]  
Chapter 4: Memory Loss  
  
  


I woke up the next morning in my bed. My head hurt and I felt like I had a hangover. I was sore all over. _Musta had too much to drink last night,_ I thought. I got up but was overcome by a wave of nausea and dizziness. I decided to go back to bed. 

I woke up once again to the sound of a phone ringing. I found it and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Marron, where the hell are you? It's Michiko's day off, and only Lizzie's here. It's freaking _packed!_ Lizzie is all by herself and--"

"Huh? Lizzie?" The name sounded familar...Michiko? Did I know her too?

What's wrong with you, Marron? I need you here _right now_ or--"

"Sorry--" I yawned "--wrong number." I climbed back into bed. I ignored the phone as it rang over and over. I fell asleep.

I woke up or good at around three o' clock. My head didn't hurt as much. But I was extremely hungry. I opened the refrigerator and saw a bottle of ketchup. Something popped into my mind: Looks like I'll be eating out for breakfast. For some odd reason I remembered saying that. Otherwise my mind was blank. What was going on? Why couldn't I remember anything?

The phone rang. I picked it up. "Lizzie?" I asked, hoping it was someone who could tell me what was going on. 

"Marron, it's Trunks. Where were you last night? I was worried that you tried to kill yourself again...you didn't answer the phone all morning. I was about to call the cops." My mind was reeling. I tried to kill myself? Who was this "Trunks"? How does he know me?

"What?" He paused.

"Are you okay? You sound...funny."

"I don't know. Who's this again?"

"Are you serious? It's _Trunks_."

"Do I know you?" He paused again.

"What's going on, Marron?"

"Marron?"

"Stop kidding around."

"Are you that guy that called me before?"

"What guy? Marron, you're scaring me. I'm coming over."

"Wha--" Click. He hung up. I did too, and sat down. _My name's Marron? Who's Trunks? _An image came into mind of a boy with black hair and intense blue eyes._ Maybe that's Trunks! Oh Kame, I hope so, I can't remember anything!_ I jumped when I heard a knock on the balcony door. I saw a purple-haired boy standing there...a very handsome purple-haired boy, I might add. But how did he get on my balcony? I opened the door. "Jack?" I asked. That name sounded so familar....

The purple-haired boy stared at me. "What'd you just call me?"

"Jack. Is that your name? Kame, I can't remember anything! I woke up today and my mind was completely blank! I'm so confused!"

"You're not kidding...are you?"

"I'm being completely serious! I don't know what's going on!" My eyes filled with tears. "I don't even know who I'm talking to right now! Why is this happening?" I started sobbing. He stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Then I felt his muscular arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest. He soothed me, wiping my tears and telling me everything would be alright. We held each other long after I stopped crying. Trunks...yes, that was him, Trunks...kissed my forehead.

"I'll figure out what's going on, okay? Do you remember anything at all?"

"Yes...someone named Jack. He has black hair, blue eyes, maybe half a foot shorter than you...."

"Oh. _Him._ You met him yesterday. I really don't trust him, there's just something about him that I don't like. Anything else?"

_"Starting tonight, it's all over."_

"What?"

"I remember that. Distinctly. Someone must've said it to me."

"It doesn't sound like a very nice thing to say," Trunks said. "Anything el--"

Suddenly the earth began to shake. Not violently, but enough that it knocked over things. My stomach felt like someone was ripping it apart. I clutched it and collapsed to the ground. I cried out, fresh tears running down my face. 

"Marron!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Oh Kame..._stop_, please, _stop_ the pain..._stop!"_ The pain went away. And so did the earthquake.

Trunks stared at me in awe and confusion.

~

I couldn't explain what had happened. The very second the earthquake started I felt hot, searing pain in my stomach. I screamed for it to stop, and it did. Along with the earthquake. Trunks didn't understand either.

He took me out to lunch and told me about his family, my family, friends...hoping somehow it would refresh my memory. It did sound familar, but I didn't recall anything. I was still confused about our conversation on the phone, and I asked him,"Trunks? When did I try to kill myself?" He hesitated, and took a bite out of his sandwich. Trunks swallowed it and looked at me.

"Two days ago." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I guess you thought you were alone or something...that's how I felt." I stopped sipping my soda.

"What?" He looked down.

"Nevermind."

"Tell me."

"Some other day." The check arrived and he paid for the meal. "C'mon, I'll walk you home." We went outside. The sun was setting. I guess it was more of a dinner than a lunch. We walked silently for a few minutes. I knew Trunks was supposed to be someone I knew all my life, but there was so much mystery about him. He was strong on the outside, but for the inside I wasn't so sure. In his beautiful eyes I saw sadness. _The eyes are the windows to the soul._ Something else I remembered.

"Will you be okay?" Trunks asked as we neared my apartment building.

"I don't know." We went inside and started walking up the stairs. We made it to my apartment. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" _Oh, Kame, I did! He was handsome and sweet and kind...but I didn't want him to think of me as needy and hopeless._

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." Trunks nodded.

"I should tell my mother --Bulma-- about this. She might know what to do."

"Okay." He hesitated then, not knowing what to do next. He quickly kissed my cheek and started walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he called back. I smiled and went inside. Did I like him before I lost my memory? The phone rang, and I ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marron. It's Jack."

   [1]: mailto:violet093@yahoo.com



	5. The Dream and Jack

Marron's Destiny by [Violet Hyacinth][1]  
Chapter 5: The Dream and Jack  
  
  


I smiled. It was Jack! Someone else I knew! "Hey, Jack!"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again." I froze. Jack was my boyfriend? What about Trunks? I liked _him_! But Jack was pretty handsome....

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I haven't been feeling too well."

"Aww...I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over and make you feel better?" My stomach fluttered. _Did I?_

No. Not like this.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'd probably throw up all over you anyway," I said, giggling nervously. 

"Okay, then. Call me tomorrow."

"I will."

"Feel better, hun."

"Thanks."

"Good-night."

"Good-night." We hung up. I sighed with relief. I got dressed into my pajamas and went to bed.

~

I was lost. I didn't know where I was going, how to escape, or how I got there. All I knew was that I was lost.

I was wearing my pajamas --a while tank top and sweatpants-- and it was very cold...wherever I was. I was starting to panic. I ran down hallway after hallway, each darker than the next. Soon it was pitch black, and I had to feel my way around. Every time I tried to turn back, there would be another wall blocking my way. I saw flickering up ahead...a fire. And a baby wailing.

I felt like I had to help it. I ran faster, bumping into walls. I followed the fire...I would reach it soon. Another turn, and I was in a dim room, light by torches on the wall. The baby was lying down on what seemed to be a large throne. Figures in dark robes were bowing to it. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I ran to the baby. I grasped it and held it in my arms.

The figures looked at me and stood up. One by one, they took off their hoods, revealing themselves.

I screamed in horror....

~

I bolted up from my bed. Cold swear was trickling down my face. I was breathing in short gasps, and I could still feel the tears in my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing.

It's needless to say I didn't get any more sleep that night.

Immediately after I woke up I forgot who the figures in the robes were. I just felt horrible, undescribably evil inside of them. It was enough to scare me the rest of my life.

I got up to get a drink of water. I felt the earth shake. A bolt of pain in my stomach...I cried out and steadied myself against the wall. As the shaking continued, the pain got worse, if that was possible. All I saw was red...I squeezed my eyes shut. _Stop, stop, stop!_ I thought. "Just _stop! Stop!" _The pain went away.

The shaking stopped.

I cried tears of relief.

I knew something was very, very wrong. 

The earthquake couldn't be related to the pain in my stomach...could it?

~

At around six a.m., when the stores started to open, I went out in search of a place to eat. Many people had been woken up by the earthquake and were out, too. Complete strangers would come up to me and talk about it. Some thought the second one was an aftershock and were worried there'd be more. Some expressed their anger about valuables that had broke during the earthquake. One man even thought the world was going to end, but he was a common sight in Satan City.

I went inside a nice little restaurant and a middle-aged man immediately started yelling at me. "Marron, what the hell's your problem?! You weren't at work yesterday and hung up on me! I had to help Lizzie wait tables! Do you know how embarressing that was?! Where's your waitress uniform?! If you do that one more time you're fired, do you understand?"

I stared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He sighed.

"You'll have to wait tables wearing that. Now get ready. We open in ten. Lizzie and Michiko are in the back. Lizzie's pissed at you." With that, he left.

_Lizzie and Michiko. They must've known me the day before I lost my memory._ I walked to the back and saw two girls in waitress uniforms. One, a girl with blonde hair, was smoking. She looked at me and said,"Why didn't you come to work yesterday?" Lizzie. But she didn't seem mad at me.

"I, uh, didn't feel too good."

"How was your date with my brother?" she asked.

"Who?"

"You know, Jack."

"Jack's your brother?"

"Yeah! How was it, anyway?" I shook my head.

"I can't remember." Michiko stared at me.

"You can't remember anything?" she asked.

"No, nothing. The next morning, my mind was blank."

"Seriously?" Lizzie asked, concerned. "You don't remember _anything_?"

"No...."

"You should see a doc--" Lizzie began.

"Maybe you just had too much to drink. Happens to me," Michiko said.

"Yeah...maybe."

"But if it doesn't clear up soon, go to a doctor," Lizzie said.

"I will. Do you remember anything about me before I...lost my memory?"

"You were talking to that really hot lavender-haired guy," Lizzie said. "That was the day you met Jack and went on the date."

"By the way, do you remember that purple guy's number?" Michiko asked with a grin.

"Trunks? No, sorry."

"Trunks _Briefs_?" Michiko asked.

"Um...yeah, I think so."

"I heard he was a player. But I don't care. I'd do anything to get just one night with him...mmm," Michiko said.

"Do you remember anything we said?" I asked.

"Jack said you were fighting or something," Lizzie said.

"We were?"

"Yeah."

"Girls! Work time!"

~

Being a waitress was a lot harder than I expected. People changed their orders like five times..._after_ it had been cooked. They were impatient, as if it was _our_ fault the food took a while to cook. They also vented their anger through us. It was all worth it, because I got paid a reasonable amount of money.

I went grocery shopping and finally had more to put in my refrigerator than a bottle of ketchup. I was heating up a meal when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and I saw what had to be Jack. He was more handsome than I thought he was. He had a boquet of flowers in his hands. "These are for you," he said as he handed to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you! Oh, they're beautiful!" I found a vase, filled it partially with water, and put the flowers in. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," he said, kissing my neck. "Lizzie said you lost your memory." He pushed aside the strap of my tank top and kissed me there. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes," I breathed. His hands went up and down my sides while his lips trailed up to my neck...cheek...and my own lips. He turned me around and kissed me softly, his tongue grazing across my lips. It grew more intense as his tongue entered my mouth. I felt my knees weaken and I fell against him. His hands moved down--

Knock, knock!

Jack groaned and broke the kiss. "Who is it?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"It's Trunks." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Damn it," he whispered. He let go of me and I answered the door. Trunks' eyes widened with shock when he saw Jack. Then they narrowed with anger. I felt the power within him building up.

"Did I _interrupt_ anything?" Trunks asked.

"As a matter of fact, you did," Jack replied. Trunks stepped forward.

"Taking advantage of her, weren't you?"

"I would never!"

"I'm sure she wasn't the first."

"Look who's talking!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask any girl in Satan City, they all know."

"I've stopped."

"I'm sure you did." They were nose-to-nose now, red with anger.

"Just stop it!" I exclaimed. Trunks was growling, just loud enough for me to hear. I overheard Bulma say that Vegeta growled, but that was a totally different and totally disgusting thing.

"I'm leaving," Jack said.

_"Good,"_ Trunks said. Jack grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me, tightly. He kissed me, hard, on the lips. I nearly gagged on his tongue. I saw Trunks watching us. The power inside of him was through the roof, I was sure that at any moment he'd attack.

Jack pulled back. "Good-bye, Marron."

"See you." He left, throwing Trunks a nasty glare as he did. Trunks returned it and slammed the door behind him.

"You're dating _him_?!" he asked.

"I didn't know until last night--"

"Why?! What happned last night?"

_"Nothing!_ He called me, that's all!"

"Are _these_ from him, too?" Trunks asked, pointing to the flowers. 

"Yes!" He moved to throw them out the window, but I quickly stepped in front of him. We were nose-to-nose, like him and Jack had been. We stared at each other, not blinking. Suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I finally felt him...his taste. It was so warm...so delicious...I felt myself melting against him. His tongue was in my mouth, exploring, while his hands grasped my hips. 

All too soon, he pulled back. His eyes were wide. "Marron...I-I...I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to...." He backed away and ran out the door. I slumped against the wall, half sad that he left, and half giddy...his taste still in my mouth.

  


A/n--Ugh, I know you guys are gonna hate me, leaving you off here, but chapter six *should* be up soon, depending on how much time I have. (I'm still working on it.)

   [1]: mailto:violet093@yahoo.com



End file.
